


New Vegas is No Place For Children

by AliceEdwins, hiiimaugust



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesia Recovery, Grief, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEdwins/pseuds/AliceEdwins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: When Courier Six remembers he's Jacob Goodwin, Brotherhood deserter and father of three, things get even more complicated for the people of the Mojave. What's a mailman to do with a teenage girl willing to commit patricide, one son who idolizes him, and another who barely remembers him? And what will of this mean for his relationship with Arcade Gannon?





	New Vegas is No Place For Children

**Author's Note:**

> Alice: Hey, Aug and I are actually co-writing this one so watch out. All the OCs belong to them.
> 
> August: Yep. If you see anything smutty, that is not my doing but otherwise is is very collaborative.

The exact moment Courier Six remembered he was Jacob Goodwin hurt like the dickens. He'd been in the elevator at the Lucky 38, heading to meet with Mr. House again. The worst part of wasn't the pain--it was remembering he was a father. Three children, Bethany, Oliver, and Maxwell. Three children he left in the hands of the Brotherhood of Steel because he couldn't be bothered after his wife died. He abandoned his children, his life, in a fit of grief.

An idiot Jacob was not. Mr. House would demand the Mojave Chapter be dealt with. Jacob was more than okay with that, to be honest, but killing his own children? How old was little Maxwell now? Five? He couldn't quite remember which year he left.

So instead of getting off at Mr. House's suite, he got off on his own. He poured himself a drink and took a a shot of the Med-X for the headache. Then, he tried to write out what he remembered.

 _Bethany, ten when I left so thirteen? I think Oliver is ten now, and yes, Maxwell is five. Bethany was brunette, and the boys were redheaded, like their mother._ A single tear fell onto the paper. _Jennie._

He'd not known what to do with himself after her death. He only remained in the Brotherhood into adulthood because Jennie loved it and he loved her. He held no love for the rules, regulations, and whatnot. Jennie's death, not long after the Brotherhood retreated to the bunker, gave him an excuse to leave. He hadn't thought of his children. He assumed Elder MacNamara would ship the young ones off to another chapter before long anyway. Still, what if they were still there?

There were two more beds in the presidential suite. The boys could share one and Bethany could take the other, at least until Oliver got a bit bigger. He could see about turning the pool room into a bedroom for Bethany before then.

Assuming they were in the bunker and not in California--or worse, on the East Coast.

Jacob wanted his children back. The Brotherhood took Jennie's life. Bethany's childhood was probably beyond saving but the boys, there had to be hope for Maxwell, at least. As short staffed as they were, Bethany might be an Initiate by now. It would take a heavy hand to train her out of the habits the Brotherhood instilled in the young but he would do it. He owed it them for abandoning them.

Of course, he also needed to convince Mr. House that taking back his children was good idea and he wasn't doing that with chems in his system. He needed to be alert. He owed Jennie everything. He probably needed to pour out all the alcohol too.

Fuck, he might need some fixer.


End file.
